Bad
by ICan'tStopBelievin
Summary: Blaine is spanking you, punishing you. You must hide that you like it, you must try so hard to make it seem as if you don't enjoy it. But soon, you can't help but burst with pleasure - and surprisingly, you find out that Blaine may have been twitching and holding back also.


Blaine's eyebrows said that he was very disappointed in you, and with a simple scold of telling that you have been very bad, he pulls you over his knee.

Your stomach clenches, and you feel sweat instantly run over you. This is too exciting and you can barely breath, you're just gasping with anticipation as he runs a hand along your curvy ass. It isn't intended to be sexual or anything, but you just cannot help.

"Well, aren't you going to...?" You try rushing him.

"Hush." His tone is firm. He is rubbing your ass, preparing it for the punishment. He wraps an arm around your back to assure you stay over his knee and also to assist aim with a still target.

You pop your head up once you feel Blaine's hand raise. You close your eyes, inhaling deeply through your mouth, swearing that the tingling down your spine hadn't even amounted to the thrill of this position.

A sudden smack to your warmed up ass makes you gasp. As another one gets to you, you begin to feel the heavy passion in your pants. You want to tear your pants off and give yourself a few strokes, possibly many as the desire grows to be even more heavily satisfied. Receiving one spank after another you cannot stop yourself from moaning in pleasure and utter joy, and you mumble to him in a suggestively manner but in casual words, "Maybe you should spank me harder."

Blaine questioned your input, momentarily putting a stop to your punishment. He looks down at you, as you tilt your head up to make eye contact with him. Oh, his dreamy, glasz iris and sparkling pupil! His expression just heightens your seek for more activity, your sexual necessity, your absurd gust of longed delight - all as you tell him, "I need to be put into shape. Please, it is best for a naughty one such as I."

Blaine does not reply, instead slamming his open palm to your direction even swifter and more powerful than before.

You add, "I think th-"

"Hush!" He gives you a steady round of slaps. "You are being punished, this is not the time to talk."

You blush, directing a gaze to the ground to hide your countenance while in a trance. His bossy attitude tosses all your focus to his sense of dominance, superiority. It creates a feel of submission for you, making this only more grand for you. You find his top rank of power very charming; exciting, actually, as it's bringing heat to your pants.

Blaine is now to the point of apple red hands, but is persistent on serving what you likely deserved. "You are very bad, and you know why I am doing this."

"Yes," you murmur, "I am very bad. You must spank me." You are slightly demanding, though subtle.

Now, you're urging for sexual approach. You promise your intimate areas are drenched in eagerness and bitter tease, the muscles tightening and giving you uncontrollable although admired pleasure.

He turns you on even more, reaching to slide the thin leather belt from his black designer pants. Before you can even imagine the pleasure, he rolls it up and strikes it against your ass. You groan in elation at the sting of the blistering, swift leather rip through the seat of your pants. You soon find yourself grinding your clothed groin along his knee, using the impact of the harsh implement as a silent excuse to jerk and shift around. It is only simple play at this moment as you well know that there will be growth in pleasure soon.

Once he proceeds to slow the punishment, you realize it is ending. You attempt to piss him off, tugging his nerves to give Blaine reasons to spank you more.

You are now so very desperate for sexual attention and tender release. You continue to grind your intimate areas on his knee at a faster pace, increasing speed as you go. The punishment has ended, though it doesn't matter because you are caught in the moment with an obsession. Your eyelids flutter, you gasp, it all passes right before you as you're about to climax.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

You find that he has an erect dick, a thick and juicy erect dick. You feel it pressing though his pants and nudged on you. You palm the bulge, hoping to seduce him.

He repeats the question, right when you hush him. There is no time for speaking.

You are fingering him over his pants, when he leans in and surprises you with a kiss. You rip his shirt from his chest, admiring his wealthy, chilling abs as you kiss down to his waist.

Blaine moans.

You cry out, "Spank me!"

He slaps your ass while you go to remove his pants. He asks, "You like that, babe?" before he begins to grope you.

You must be chilled, thrilled, fulfilled; you demand. You inhale deeply as his hands wander and explore your chest, then your hips, then down to...

Blaine nibbles and pecks the crook of your neck. And meanwhile you feel a bitter though pleasurable stroke along your thigh, tempting a strong wave of contractions through your sexual organs. Blaine must've known it was your sweet spot...


End file.
